


Group Effort

by t34m_zit



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, after affects of overworking, casual affection, worried but supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t34m_zit/pseuds/t34m_zit
Summary: After Zedaph finds Tango passed out in Decked Out's redstone, Tango's boyfriends are force to realize just how much he's been overworking himself on Decked Out. In turn they try to figure how how they can help, since Decked Out is like Tango's child, as his partners they should be helping too. Right?
Relationships: Zedaph/impulseSV/tango tek/etho
Kudos: 43





	Group Effort

Zed sat quietly at the dining table in the kitchen, tapping his hoof nervously on the floor, “Have either of you heard from Tango?” he asked, looking over to Etho and Impulse who were debating what to make for dinner.

“I haven’t heard from him since this morning, when he asked me for my extra wither skele skulls.” Impulse said as he and Etho came to a silent conclusion on what to make, “I haven’t heard any wither sounds in a few hours either, so maybe he's back at Decked Out?” he continued as he stepped over to a barrel, digging through what was mostly ice before pulling out four carefully wrapped steaks.

“Yeah. The poor man has been working so hard on Decked Out I wouldn’t be surprised if we find him passed out over there one of these days…” Etho half joked as he crouched down and started to put coal into the furnace, “Wait…” he stopped for a second, looking over to Zed, “Why don’t you go check on him? It is-” he glanced at the clock on the wall, “-eleven?! Jeez, its gotten late quick, if he's there drag him home.” Etho finished, going back to focus on the furnace, worry obvious in his eyes.

Sighing, Zed got up from the table, “Okay, I’ll be right back. Love you guys!” He said as he trotted over to the others, he placed a kiss on each of their cheeks as they replied with ‘love you’s and pecks of their own. Quickly he made his way outside, as soon as he was out from under the porch he snapped his wings open and activated a rocket, sending him into the cool night sky.

Instinctively he turned towards the shopping district, he pulled his wings close to his body and impatiently popped a few more rockets to get there just a little faster. Once he flew through the beacon that signified the middle of Decked Out he pulled his wings open and turned back towards it. Carefully he glided down, barely landing on the glass that stopped the water from pouring in, once steady he took a deep breath and dropped down. As soon as the gray of the stone stopped he opened his wings, slowing his descent as he glided down on top of one of the quadrants.

“Tango?” He asked, trotting along the top of the dungen, when he didn’t get a response he sighed and jumped down to the redstone. “Taaaango?” He asked again, spinning in a circle, stopping when Tango’s chest monster came into view. Walking towards it he could see Tango’s tail from just behind the mess, he could tell by the way it twitched that he was out cold. Quietly he snuck his way over to his sleeping boyfriend, careful to not wake him up as he studied him. He was head to toe covered in redstone, his normally dark gray vest now a muddled red, looking at his face Zed could see the dark circles under his eyes as his face twitched in discomfort.

Couching down to Tango, Zed softly shook his shoulder, after a few tries Tango finally opened his eyes, “Zed…?” He asked, cringing at how his voice cracked, He cleared his throat before speaking again, “Hey babe.” He rubbed at his eyes for a second before pulling his hands away again, flinching as his eyes stinged.

Zed sighed as he forced Tango into a sitting position, Tango lazily leaned into the other while he spoke “You need to take better care of yourself. You are quite literally Caked in redstone.” he cupped the others face and tried to wipe some off the others face to feel just how crusted it was. Tango just hummed in response, obviously not fully awake as Zed spoke again, “Do you think you’ll be able to fly home?” his hand fell from the others cheek, resting on his shoulder as his fingers tangled lightly into Tango’s.

Tango's chest rumbled in a low, comforting purr that slipped into his words as he spoke, “If I’m honest? Probably not.” he said, moving so that Zed’s hand was more into his hair, getting the hint Zed started to scratch at his scalp. The purrs seem to double in volume as Tango leaned into his touch. Zed gave him a silent nod of acknowledgement, pulling out his communicator.

Zedaph: hey e? tangys too tired to fly home, could u or imp come over and give him a lift?  
Etho: yeah, ill come get sleeping beauty now  
Zedaph: thanks love

Quickly he put his communicator back and turned his attention back to Tango, who had fallen back asleep. With a small chuckle shuffled the two so that Tango rested in his lap, once situated Tango curled into Zed’s chest. He was still purring just as loud, only now Zed could feel it reverberate through him, making him feel a little tired himself. Before he could even think of falling asleep he heard Etho land behind him, his large wings causing a large gust of wind to go Zed’s direction. “Hey E.” Zed said quietly as he snapped out of his tired daze.

Etho walked up to the two on the floor and leaned over Zed, giving him a small wave before speaking, “If I wasn’t mistaken, I’d swear I almost had two sleeping beauties to carry home.” he teased, picking up on how comfortable Zed had gotten immediately.

“Yeah, yeah, maybe so. Not like it would have been hard for you.” Zed huffed in return, looking up at the other and sticking his tongue out.

Etho just chuckled as he placed a kiss on Zed’s forehead through his mask, then he moved so that he was in front of him. In a smooth quick motion he bridal style scooped Tango out of Zed’s lap, trying his best to disrupt the sleeping one as little as possible. Once he was sure he had a good hold on Tango he looked over to Zed, who was just now standing up stretching his limbs from his body. “You prepared for one of the most complicated take offs ever?” Etho asked quietly, knowing if he hadn’t had his smaller boyfriend’s attention he definitely did now. “Basically, since I can’t fly up a square meter hole without rockets, you’re going to set them off for me. Or at least one of them for me.” he said, a slightly mischievous grin hidden behind his mask.

Zed didn’t say anything for a second, his eyes flickering something like worry, mostly for Tango, before he looked at Etho with determined eyes. “Of course!” He replied a little too loudly, covering his mouth with his hand when he noticed Tango shuffling in the other’s arms. “Just tell me what to do.” Zed said after waiting for Tango to stop moving, despite seeming a little tired he had a smile that was ready, and in its own way it melted Etho’s heart.

Carefully, Etho made his way over to the beacon, motioning for Zed to follow him. Once he was on top of it he started to explain his plan, “Uhhuh, basically you’re gonna be my rocket. Since my arms are full,” he gestured to Tango, who was ignorant to the mild danger his boyfriends were putting him in. “you’re gonna have to activate my momentum rocket.” Etho finished, only a little surprised by Zed’s excitement for the plan.

“Oh now that sounds like a fun challenge!” Zed replied, his voice quiet but the excitement still evident. Quickly he shuffled through his inventory and pulled out his rockets while Etho prepared for the force of wind. “Ready?” he asked as he tried to figure out the best place to use the rocket.

“Go for it.” Etho confirmed, crouching down some as Zed cracked the rocket open with a loud ‘POP!’ Tango jumped at the sound, almost startling Etho as he gripped some of his shirt. Shaking his head, Etho focused on the task at hand, realizing he had enough time to flap his wings once, he quickly did before he had to flatten them against his body to fit. At the top he stuttered a little, just barely landing on his feet and not his shins. Once stable he looked down the hole to give a smile to Zed, “Worked perfectly, just like I thought it would!” he called down to the other, who was making his way up too.

Existing with much more force than the other, Zed pulled his wings open and gilded back down to the ground. “I had no doubt there, I’m just surprised Tango slept through it.” He said, as the sentence went on his voice got softer and he placed a hand on Tango’s cheek. The sleeping man seemed to struggle if he wanted to cuddle into Etho’s chest or Zed’s hand which Zed couldn’t help but giggle at.

Etho watched the two in front of him with soft eyes. Even though Tango was undeniably worse for wear and Zed still had dirt and grime on him from his day, he found himself falling in love like it was the polycule’s first date. Quickly he shook his head before he could fall into the memory and finally responded to Zed, “I would say I’m surprised, but I’m not really. He really has been pushing himself with this project…” After a few comfortably silent seconds Etho spoke up again, “We should head back before Imp gets too worried, I’m sure we’ve been out longer than he expected.” His voice was soft as he giggled through his words, the thought of Impulse huffing and puffing over their delay and Etho’s plan made him smile.

Zed giggled along for a few seconds, “Yeah that's probably for the best… Plus dinner should be done!” he pulled out his rockets to fly away, “I’ll race ya! Last one there has to tell Impy why we were delayed!” He said as he cracked one open, smoothly flying into the air before Etho had any time to respond.

“H-Hey! That’s not fair!” Etho said, physically stuttering for a second before hoisting him and Tango into the air. The two b-lined it for their shared home, basically dancing in the sky as they passed each other in a half hearted attempt at competition. Before they both knew it they were at the house and Zed almost crashed into the home only missing it by a few measly feet and landing in one of the bushes. Etho struggled to keep in a laugh as he landed on the porch, readjusting the man in his arms he slightly leaned over the railing, “A-Are you, oh my god, are you ok?” he struggled to get out through his silent laughter, his entire body jumping as he laughed.

Zed poked out of the bush just as Impulse opened the front door, “What happened?? I swear, if you guys dropped Ta--” Impulse stopped as he realized where Zed was, immediately he started laughing. The high pitched one where his eyes crinkled and he involuntarily keeled over from the lack of air which only made those around him laugh harder. At this point the three were basically howling with laughter before Etho heard some grumbling and felt an elbow jab into his side.

Tango’s face was scrunched like he could smell something wretched as he grumbled, “You guys are so loud..” he half-heartedly complained, his voice was rough and tired as he curled into Etho’s chest.

“I’m-” Etho weezed out, trying his best to calm down, “I’m so sorry-” he finally said, placing a kiss on Tango’s forehead, earning himself a small smile from the man in his arms.

Before either could say anything else Impulse came up behind Etho and placed his chin on the taller man's shoulder. “Since you guys took so long, you get to finish dinner, and I’m going to take care of Tango.” he said, placing a soft kiss on the other’s mask as he moved to scoop Tango out of his arms.

Reluctantly Etho let him take the man out of his arms. Once Tango was securely in Impulse’s arms Etho jumped over the railing and made his way over to the bush Zed was still in. “If I didn’t know better Imp I’d think you just want another episode of ‘Cooking with Etho!’’ He said to Impulse, who had already turned to go back inside, while he dislodged Zed from the bush and pulled him up onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Impulse let out a lighthearted sigh, “In your dreams. I’ll be lucky if I don’t come back to a fire with you two in charge.” he said, waving the other off, hearing a chuckle from the other two as he walked inside with Tango.

Immediately he made his way to the bathroom. He had noticed the crusted redstone from a glance and knowing from personal experience the longer you wait the more it hurts to take off, he was in a bit of a rush. Once in the bathroom he set Tango down on the sink counter, Tango leaned back his wings shifting away from him slightly, while he listened to the other turn on the bath faucet, closing his eyes as he heard the calming sounds of the water. Within a few minutes and Impulse was in front of Tango, he was shaking his knee with his free hand while the other held a red stained washcloth. “C’mon Tang, don’t pass out on me yet.” Impulse said softly, reaching up to his face with the washcloth.

Leaning into Impulse’s hand as he scrubbed at his face, a quiet noise left the back of his throat, he tried to ignore the pain and instead focus on the warmth of the cloth. The two sat quietly while Impulse worked the cloth around Tango’s face, trying his best to avoid any unnecessary pain. At some point Tango laced his fingers with Impulse’s free hand and Impulse instinctively rubbed his thumb over his. After a few rinses of the washcloth and a few minutes of work Tango’s face was finally free from the redstone soot that had covered every other part of him.

“Sit up for me real fast.” Impulse told Tango while he pulled his hand away. Tango obliged with a small groan, his body swaying slightly as he sat there. Slowly Impulse started to work Tango’s vest and shirt off, both cringing at the way the cloth stuck to his skin. Once the shirt was off Impulse helped Tango off the counter, Impulse’s hands rested on the other’s hips while Tango laid his head on his chest. A low purr left the back of Tango’s throat while he leaned into Impulse, the two standing there in the comfortable silence for a few minutes before Impulse broke it “So, uh, I- I’ll leave you here to clean up.” he said, quietly.

Tango couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriends embarrassment, and gave him a tired nod, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Impulse’s lips before pulling away from him. Impulse gave him one last kiss on the forehead and whispered a quiet ‘I love you’ before going back out to the kitchen where their other two boyfriends were.

Impulse’s face was still warm as he walked through the small house, already he could hear the other two poking fun at him for being embarrassed. With a sigh he finally stepped into the kitchen and leaned onto the door frame, silently he watched Zed and Etho prepare dinner, which surprisingly enough smelled really good. While Zed passed his cooking mate the finished steak, he looked over his shoulder to see Impulse, “Oh, hey Impy! Just in time for dinner!” Zed said, the smile he gave Impulse made his face just warm up even more. “Where’s the Tango Man?” he asked as he turned the stove off, moving the plates Etho had already finished to the table.

“He’s still in the bath, though I don’t think he’ll make it to dinner. He almost passed out on me while I scrubbed his face clean.” Impulse replied, half chuckling at the end as he made his way to the table and sat down in his usual place.

Jokingly, Etho let out a quiet groan, “Aww, after we all put all this effort into dinner too.” he placed a light kiss on the top of Zed’s head as he walked past him to sit down. Zed was already wrapping Tango’s serving of the dinner as the other two started eating.

Impulse waved his hand at Etho, “It’ll be fine, Tango will appreciate it tomorrow just as much as he would today.” he replied before taking a bite of his steak, he couldn’t stop his eyes from lighting up from the taste. “Holy- Guys, this is really good!” He beamed at the other two as he continued eating.

Zed gave Impulse a toothy grin, “Well of course it's great! We’ve got the great Chef Etho living with us.” he lightly elbowed Etho as he sat down and pulled down his mask, barely containing his giggles as he watched both Impulse and Etho shake their heads. “Hey! I’m- I’m right!” he struggled to form words as he started fully laughing, the others couldn’t help but join him.

The laughter quickly died down as Impulse took another bite of his food, his mind wandering to Tango and his massive project. He had a tendency to overwork himself, not that Impulse had much room to talk, but he couldn’t help but worry about him. He wished Tango would let them help him, but knowing how Tango was with his projects normally, he never tried to ask. “Hey guys… Do you think Tango would let us help him?” He asked, half in his own thoughts.

“With Decked Out?” Zed asked, one of his sheep ears twitching in Impulse’s direction before he turned to him. Impulse nodded with a small hum of confirmation. “Hmm… It’s hard to say. Decked Out is like his child… Almost literally!” Zed said, he couldn’t help but joke at the end as Impulse sighed.

“I know that… It's just- I- I don’t know. I want to help more… He’s trying to do everything on his own when he doesn’t have to.” Impulse replied, his wings twitched behind him as he looked at the others. He felt helpless as he watched his boyfriend work himself to the bone and by the looks the others gave him, they were just as worried.

Silently Etho set his hand on the table as a quiet invitation for Impulse to hold it, which he did almost immediately. “Uhhuh… I mean, If it really is just like his child shouldn’t we, as his partners, help him?” He pointed out, rubbing his thumb over Impulse’s calloused knuckles.

Zed’s eyes lit up, “Well, when you put it that way we have to at least ask!” Zed smiled at the other two before placing his hand over theirs. Impulse was suddenly very thankful for Zed’s seemingly unending optimism with this kind of stuff.

Impulse gave the other two a soft smile and nodded in agreement, “Now the question is what we can do for him...” he said, thinking as he made a clicking noise in the back of his throat.

“Etho has the music and atmospheric sounds in the bag, no doubt!" Zed looked at Etho then over to Impulse, "And you are really good with grinding out materials and double checking redstone!" he said, it was obvious he was getting really excited about the idea.

"And what about you?" Etho asked, his mixed matched eyes falling onto the smaller one with an eyebrow raised.

Before Zed could reply he was interrupted by Tango, which surprised everyone, “I have no idea what we’re talking about, but Zed would be perfect ravenger food.” he said as a lazy grin spread over his obviously tired face, while the others in the room laughed he made his way past Impulse to rest his chin on Zed’s head. His chin fit perfectly between the other’s two ram horns, content he leaned into the soft wool like hair and rested his arms on Zed shoulders. “Seriously though, what are you guys talking about?” he asked the others, his voice was uncharacteristically soft.

“We’re helping you with Decked Out.” Etho said as he pulled his hand away from Impulse and Zed’s. Tango made a noise to protest but he just interrupted him while he picked up the, now empty, plates off the table, "Don't protest us about this. After how we found you today, you have no grounding for us to not to help." Etho's voice was calm but laced with worry as he placed the plates into the cauldron.

Tango let out a tired yawn, he knew Etho was right and he really couldn’t come up with any reasons why they shouldn’t help him. “... Yeah you’re right, you guys should help me…” he said, his sentence got quieter as he spoke.

Impulse nodded slightly before speaking, “We’re going to, but tomorrow. Right now it’s time for bed.” he insisted as he got up, pulling his hand away from Zed’s and got up from the table.

“Yeah,” Zed yawned, stretching upwards, making Tango sit up from him, “it’s time for bed. Didn’t even realize how tired I was till Tango came in here yawning up a storm!” Zed joked with a chuckle as he stood up next to Tango and wrapped an arm around the taller man’s waist. “Welp. I’m taking this one to bed, good night you two!” He said happily, barely giving Tango enough time to say his own good night before dragging him to their room.

Etho jokingly puffed out his chest as he washed the dishes, “No goodnight kisses? What are we, chopped liver?” He shook his head, a smirk rested on his lips as he tried not to laugh.

Impulse shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Etho’s waist and rested his face on his upper back. “You say that like we don’t all sleep in the same room. You can always give him a kiss goodnight when you’re done.” he said softly, his own sleepiness seeping into his voice.

Etho let out a low laugh, one more felt than heard, “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll have to get them then.” he replied, humming a quiet song as the two stood there in a comfortable silence. Both of them were too occupied by their thoughts of tomorrow to carry anything resembling a conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this so far! i have no idea when the next update will be but im very excited for it!!  
> also yes i know I make a lot of etho content im a simp what can i say


End file.
